


love language

by soobunkoo



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Mutual Pining, the author has an unchecked obsession with Realisations had under the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobunkoo/pseuds/soobunkoo
Summary: "hyung," beomgyu begins immediately when soobin picks up the call, barely even giving the elder enough time to utter a greeting. "i'm stuck."there's silence from the other end, lasting for about ten seconds. then: "beomgyu. it's one in the morning."or: a stranded beomgyu waits for soobin to come rescue him, and the wait and the rain give way to long suppressed realisations.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 148





	love language

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short drabble i wrote for a friend who requested soogyu with prompt #83 from [this list](https://twitter.com/soobunkoo/status/1318941952679636993?s=20): "stay here, i'm coming to get you"
> 
> unfortunately i couldn't complete most of the requests i got because of uni ;-; but! i was able write this one and liked it so i thought i would post it here as well :'D hope you like it despite how short it is hehe

"hyung," beomgyu begins immediately when soobin picks up the call, barely even giving the elder enough time to utter a greeting. "i'm stuck." 

there's silence from the other end, lasting for about ten seconds. then: "beomgyu. it's one in the morning."

"yes, and? i know you haven't gone to sleep yet. i bet you were lying in bed scrolling through your phone."

"well, yeah." sounds of shuffling, rustling of bedsheets. "what i meant was, where could you  _ possibly  _ be stuck at this hour?"

"oh, that." beomgyu scuffs his shoe against the floor, suddenly a tad embarrassed. "...i went to buy some ramyeon and ice cream from the convenience store outside campus, but by the time i completed my purchase and went outside it'd started raining. i thought i'd wait it out for a bit in the hopes that it would die down soon but… it's been about half an hour now and there's no signs of it stopping."

five more seconds of silence, followed by a sigh. "didn't you take an umbrella? the sky's been cloudy all evening, it was bound to rain tonight."

"um." soobin's  _ not  _ going to be happy about this. "i… might have been practicing in the dance studio all evening? and in a hurry to leave an hour ago i might have, hypothetically speaking, not paid attention to the weather…?"

" _ beomgyu,"  _ soobin begins, ire and concern and frustration all rolled into one word, "how many times do i have to—" soobin stops mid-rant, and sighs again for the umpteenth time. beomgyu can picture well what he must look like right now, eyebrows drawn, a hand holding his head, an annoyed pout at his lips. "—you know what? never mind. stay there, i'm coming to get you." soobin hangs up before beomgyu can say anything in his defense. 

beomgyu stares at soobin's name still flashing on his phone screen, continues to stare after it fades to black. he was expecting the elder to make more of a fuss, to scold him for at least five minutes before he finally gave in and agreed to pick the younger up. in retrospect though, he realises how foolish the thought was. soobin only scolds because he  _ worries,  _ and knowing him, the worry he would be feeling right now would by far trump his need to reprimand. 

this is how it has always been between them, after all. there's nothing new about this – beomgyu's always been forgetful, unmindful, both of himself and things around him – his single track mind has resulted in more mishaps of this kind than one. in the one year since he's known soobin though, he hasn't had to worry about the consequences of his actions, because soobin has been there to worry about them in his stead. 

soobin's concern for him is open, unmasked – it makes itself visible in the way he wakes up early everyday just to accompany beomgyu to the library, because despite being a late riser himself he's aware that beomgyu studies best in the mornings. it's him trudging them both down to the cafeteria after said study sessions, and buying beomgyu his first coffee of the day. it's dragging beomgyu out from the dance studio where he would spend the whole night if he could, and taking him out to eat despite having had a hard day of classes himself. it's dropping everything at a moment's notice and running all the way to the off-campus convenience store simply so that beomgyu doesn't have to walk home in the rain. 

the way beomgyu cares for soobin, though, is quiet. hidden, behind the usual quips and teasing. it's running to soobin's dorms when he calls him while sick, delirious almost. it's making and feeding him soup despite having absolutely no culinary skills to speak of. it's covering a shivering soobin with a blanket, smoothening his hair off of his sweat-soaked forehead. it's being so overcome with a sudden burst of  _ want _ that it makes him press his lips softly above the elder's eyebrows, a whisper of a kiss, so hesitant that even beomgyu himself barely feels it. it's watching as soobin's taut eyebrows finally, finally smoothen as he relaxes into a deeper sleep, and letting out what feels like a breath he's been holding for hours. 

(the next day, as he brushes off soobin's words of gratitude and teasing, he wonders if soobin had felt it, if he remembers; wonders if he’s imagining the way the usual spark in soobin's eyes seems to glow a bit warmer, his hand holding beomgyu's a bit more tenderly, as if he meant to convey his gratitude through touch as much as through his words.)

all this time though, beomgyu has never had to  _ ask  _ for soobin's help. soobin's always just been– there, always in his immediate field of vision. beomgyu just has to look up and around when he's done doing whatever it is that's been occupying his mind – and there soobin is. smiling, waiting. 

there's no smiling soobin next to him right now, but there's the knowledge that he'll be here soon. that he'll be here even outside of his own volition, that all beomgyu needs to do is  _ call  _ for him, and soobin will come; ready, earnest. 

the thought is revelatory, almost – it falls over him quietly, in bits and pieces and then all at once, just like the storm that thunders outside. it’s as if a dam breaks then, and suddenly beomgyu realises that he could’ve had everything he’s been wanting  _ for months  _ a long time ago, if only he’d thought about it. suddenly, every second away from soobin feels like another second wasted, and he’d already wasted too many of those suppressing everything he’d felt, scared his feelings wouldn’t be returned. 

_ he’s been so foolish, hasn’t he? _

the thought itches at him something fierce, and his longing to see soobin right this instant takes him outside, the rain falling over him in sheets doing nothing to help the ache growing inside him. he's impatient – he's never been the one who’s had to wait, after all. 

about ten minutes pass like this, and beomgyu's dripping wet, shivering in the cold as he uselessly grips his bagged purchases closer to his body in an attempt to warm himself. he's wondering whether he should just go back inside and call soobin again, when a sudden shout of "gyu!" makes the thought stop in its tracks. he whips his head up, and his breath catches in his throat – for there soobin is. 

he's gripping an umbrella in one hand, a spare jacket in the other, his hair is mussed and his eyes are swollen – but he's looking right at beomgyu, relieved and smiling; and beomgyu can barely look at him through the raindrops clinging to his eyelashes but  _ god,  _ he's beautiful. 

every single muscle in his body goes taut, and then relaxes all at once.

dopey smile on his face, he runs to soobin, and lets the elder fuss over him – lets him wrap him up in the spare jacket, lets him push his wet hair out of his eyes, lets him take his bags and wrap his arm around him, lets him scold him, and quietly watches his lips as they form words of concern. gratitude and affection seeps over him, and in a fit of impulse, he grabs the collar of soobin's jacket, and presses his lips against his. 

it barely lasts a second, and as beomgyu pulls back a streak of lightning cuts across the sky, throwing soobin's shocked face into light. for a second beomgyu wonders if he's read the signs wrong – but then the world goes dark, and soobin's kissing him again. 

it's as if the rain suspends itself in the air for a moment, because suddenly beomgyu can't hear a single sound, all his senses filled by soobin soobin  _ soobin.  _

and then soobin pulls back, and the world seems to right itself again. except – it feels like something’s shifted, like nothing’s ever going to be the same again. everything seems to take on a new meaning, a new light to beomgyu. even the smile which curls soobin's mouth is unlike anything he's ever seen.  _ beautiful _ , beomgyu thinks once again. 

"let's get you home," soobin says, "you're freezing."

beomgyu laughs, loud and carefree. "nope," he says as he wraps his arms around soobin's neck, pressing their foreheads together, "quite the opposite, actually – i've never felt more warm."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/soobunkoo) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/soobunkoo)


End file.
